The Devoted & The Loved
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: Rozaria begins to ponder her feelings for the human whom she found herself being swept away by. Is it 'love? Or are her feelings just 'devotion? With the urge to protect. Well, is she in for a ride that she will soon be thankful for. (Happy Valentine's Day.)


_The __**Devoted, **__& The __**Loved**_

Rozaria Eleanor is devoted to her Lord. She would do anything for her, anytime, anywhere. She hears and obeys. Some say she takes orders too strictly, meaning that she can overreact sometimes when Karias doesn't speak with formalities around the Lord. The red-head considered that being a part of devotion, meaning that she takes things personally when the Lord is addressed in such a manner.

Now, _devotion_ is different from _love._

But, here she was finding her breath be taken away by a mere human. He was loud, talkative, and someone whom she never thought she would fall for. Rozaria paid close attention to how he acted when ever she saw him; which wasn't often, though she would take every chance she could get to go to the human world and visit. Just to observe. Nothing more, nothing less.

Yet, she wished it could be so much more.

The Eleanor Clan Leader noticed how he expressed his feelings towards the ones he cared for, and made sure they knew how he felt toward them. How he was weaker than the Noblesse, but still tried to protect him. He would put his life on the line for his comrades, and even protect someone whom he didn't know; just because they looked like they needed to be saved.

She admired that about him. A quality in which she never thought she would like in such a man. A human, at that.

Only problem was, she could barely get a word out when he was around. Her fear was he would start to think she was stone. Rozaria was no such thing; but when he would look into her eyes, her heart would start to pound, and her flown together letters _never_ end up as words. Thus, causing the red-head to look like an idiot. She probably was, for acting in a way that she never thought she would act like.

One time, she was seen, literally, kicking herself. And, he walked in and thought she was either crazy, or needed an exorcist.

But, his laughter always made her smile whenever she would mess up on speaking to him. He seemed to take it as a joke, and then his smile would make her smile even _more._ She liked it when she smiled. It made her feel warm inside. Rozaria also liked it when _he_ laughed. And.. he has a great smile.

Here she was, on her way to the place in which he resided in. But, the Eleanor Clan Leader was accompanied by Karias Blerster. Who was rambling on and on about how he enjoyed visiting the humans and the school. She already knew how much he liked it, why does he have to explain it like _this_? Also, this was the last person she wanted to see _ever._

"Karias, would you just shut up already?" she snapped, losing her train of thoughts about _him._ She was grumpy after finding out that she had to be accompanied by such a flamboyant one.

The blond haired Noble hummed. "You're thinking about _someone_."

Rozaria's face flushed as red as her hair as she nearly stumbled. She was almost there, and even then, her heart started to pound. Her crimson eyes narrowed, blood still rushing to her cheeks as she desperately tried to regain her composure. "I am…"

Somebody is going to die, and it is going to be the one that keeps running his mouth.

Karias raised an eyebrow as he sighed. "Assuming that it is a male," he starts, noting that her cheeks flushed even more. Yup. On the right track. "You should tell him."

"Look at that, we're here," Rozaria says, a bit too eagerly as she right now wanted to get away from the one known as 'cupid' as soon as possible. He asked too many pesky questions.

* * *

'_Alright,'_ Rozaria thought as she entered the house, her heels clinking against the floor as the Noblesse bowed his head down, acknowledging her presence. '_I have to at least talk to him.' _ A sudden thought trailed into her mind about how she was devoted to her Lord. Wait, weren't _love,_ and _devotion_ similar? '_What if this is just devotion? What if… my feelings are fake?'_ Such a wonder caused her to deflate, her heart slightly aching at making such a fool out of herself. He wasn't even here, and a yet her stomach began to rise, queasiness filling her.

'_If they are fake then-'_ She was driven out of her train of thoughts when Frankenstein spoke up.

"Ah, you're here," he says, his deep voice coming from across the room. "I would advise you to take your shoes off and put on these." With that, he held up pink slippers for her to wear. Since, it was custom in Korea to take your shoes off whenever you enter someone's home.

Rozaria put on the shoes that he offered, placing them on her pale feet. She just realized how short she was without wearing the heels. And, how strange it felt to not being wearing such shoes. The red-head hummed at the sudden realization, finding it amusing.

She looked around the room, searching for the one whom she had particularly came for. The Eleanor Clan Leader cleared her throat. "Is- are the humans here? The three young men?" She wasn't looking for three- no, just one.

The blond human tapped his chin as he served his Master tea, Rozaria sitting right across from the Noblesse uncomfortably. Hoping that she wasn't intruding on anything. "They're working late. Right now patrolling the city. Why?" Frankenstein asked, tilting his head in confusion; curiosity filling him as to why she was wondering where they were.

She sighed, her crimson eyes having a small flash of sorrow in them. "No reason…"

There was a reason! Frankenstein looked at her, his eyes slightly narrowed. "What do you want with the boys?" he asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Uh… one of them said they would make creme brulee. And, I wanted to assist the matter," Rozaria says quickly, yet calmly and stoically. She placed her hands on her lap, seeing the confusion on Frankenstein's face and the sparkles in the Noblesse's eyes.

"Is that a desert, Frankenstein?" Raizel questioned, hiding his excited face with the tea cup.

The blond human coughed into his hand as he glared at her. She only gave him a polite nod. "Yes, Master-"

"Is it tasty?"

"Master…"

Being here was so lively for Rozaria. If only she could stay longer, sadly. She was leaving tomorrow; likely with a saddened heart, and no answer. At least she can enjoy the little things in life.

* * *

Rozaria noticed how the three human's came in, all of them expressing their feelings of being home differently. She could sense how they longed to be home throughout the day, their auras having a relaxing feel. The red-head raised an eyebrow as one particular human came over to where her spot was on the couch, she happened to be sipping tea with the Noblesse. "Rozaria, you're here too?" Tao asked, leaning over the couch with a small smile.

The Eleanor Clan Leader slightly stiffened at the voice, and it was closer than what she was comfortable with. "I came with…" the rest of her sentence was in a mumble, and he started to chuckle, making her feel embarrassed.

"I guess you came with Karias," he starts with a hum, his black orbs staying on her. "You came to check on the Noblesse?"

Rozaria didn't really come for Sir Raizel, it was the Lord's orders, but that wasn't the reason why she accepted it so quickly. Not getting a word out, because she felt like she couldn't speak at the moment, she merely nodded, hiding her face with the white tea cup. Fearing that if she didn't have anything to hide her expression, her cheeks would grow too warm due to him being so close.

Tao gazed at her thoughtfully, a smile on his face as he stretched his arms. He looked like he was about to say something, yet he closed his mouth, remaining silent. If she was looking close enough, she would've seen a flash of pink come across his pale cheeks as he tried to find the words he was looking for. He gave Takeo a gaze that Rozaria couldn't read, and it caused her to frown. Were they sending a hidden message about something?

Maybe it was about the patrol...

Her frown only tightened when the magenta haired man grinned, causing Tao to glare, his pink cheeks turning a deep shade of red. She cleared her throat, attempting to start a conversation, while catching his attention. The silence and the hidden messaging was just _awkward._ "... how was your…" Yup, just like how all her conversations started in the presence of a certain someone. The last words in a low whisper.

The hacker seemed to hear that last word, a relaxed look on his face as he ran a hand through his black hair, eyes squeezing shut as he looked like he was trying to focus. "It was alright. A regular.. peaceful.. day.." Tao struggled to find the words in the feeling he was trying to express, causing him to place a hand on his forehead while letting out a sigh. "How was your's?"

She stared at the wall, refusing to make eye contact with anyone, fearing that she may reveal too much information. Pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose in an attempt to focus, she came up with a simple, cold, emotionless, answer. It was the opposite on how she was feeling, but it would do her better if Rozaria didn't start becoming a blushing mess. "Alright."

"Okay!" Tao exclaims, his cheeks growing warm. His hand slid down to his sides, his black eyes gazing at his shoes. There was an awkward silence, both not wanting to speak because they couldn't find anything to say. Giving her a smile, Tao walked off into the kitchen, his footsteps in a haste as he turned the corner; disappearing from anyone's sight.

A subtle look of dismay was on Rozaria's face as she watched the hacker leave. With a shaky sigh, she took another sip of her tea, hoping to flush out her thoughts about meaningless things, and focus on the differences between _devotion_ and _love._

* * *

Tao raised an eyebrow as the two of them walked down the streets. They were both heading toward the station in which they were to start their patrol on. He noticed something in the bush that Rozaria passed by, something that caught his eye.

She frowned as something tapped her shoulder. She tilted her head in his direction, to see him holding a red rose. "Though it matched your hair," he said with a light laugh, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Rozaria took the rose, twirling it within her red finger tips. "It's pretty."

"A rose can express a lot of feeling."

She nods, afraid that if she gets a word out, she'll stutter. "Yes- wait. It's a flower."

"I know, but still expresses meaning."

"It's still a flower."

"Yeah…"

She gave him a small smile in which he returned with a playful one. He parted in a different direction, heading off toward where he would be starting his. Now, she was left alone. Left alone to ponder two stupid words, that would bug her till her grave. She wouldn't even have a grave, and that's what made it worse! The red-head would just disappear into little red sparkles, nothing left of her.

Oh, what joy.

* * *

Rozaria was beginning to think that maybe these feelings were just.. _devotion_. With a strong urge to protect, and be with that person. She did want to protect him, make sure he was safe, and be with him. Constantly check up on him.

Her crimson eyes narrowed slightly at the thought of such things as she surveyed the city in which the Noblesse resided in. The red-head pushed a strand of her long, magnificent red hair behind her ear, a sigh escaping her lips. "Just devotion," she mumbles quietly with a huff.

Even though Rozaria admitted to it, a huge part of her refused to accept it. Her heart began to ache as she realized what kind of state her mind was going through. Confusing two obvious emotions, one, she had shown, the other in which she had no idea how it felt like.

The Eleanor Clan leader wished she could just blurt out everything she felt at the moment; her mind troubled her, sleepless nights, and long days made doing her routines a lot more difficult. Her duties got harder, due to her lack of sleep. Normally, Rozaria wouldn't dwell on a topic for too long, but this has been troubling her for months.

She was beginning to think her lack of sleep was caused by her thinking of differences between _love,_ and _devotion._

The Eleanor Clan Leader sighed once more. "This is the reason why I hate patrol," she says out loud, pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose, trying to calm herself. She folded her arms and continued examining the city. "Everyone is together," Rozaria notes calmly, seeing a bunch of humans walking alongside one another. Such a thought gave her small smile. She wished she could walk alongside someone in life. Nobody really got too close to her heart like that… now, she wanted someone to get close to her.

"Still patrolling?" a sudden voice asked, causing her to stiffen. She turned around to face the person whom the voice belonged to, her eyes narrowing. "I finished mine up. I figured I would come join who ever was closer to my station."

Rozaria nods as she looked the figure up and down with a curious gaze. "It's quiet," she stated, her crimson eyes closing. "It appears, I forgot your name…"

"Takeo," came the response as the magenta haired man walked beside her, also examining the city below them.

"Humans are… incredible," Rozaria breathes out in awe, watching them. They were always moving, in which she found interesting. Never growing tired of all the running they've been doing. A feeling hit her stomach once more. They were _devoted_ to their lives. So _devoted_, that they refused to leave it. The many things that they cherished in that life, they would express how they felt about that life. Wanting to be in it as much as possible. That was _devotion. _

The way they expressed their feelings to life, was similar to how she was _devoted_ to the one she thought she _loved_.

* * *

Right now, she was alone. Takeo having left after the long silence drew on.

Rozaria didn't like being alone, because it gave her mind time to take her to certain places in which she didn't want to go. "Devotion means following, and love means being with- is there a difference?" she asked out loud, tapping her chin, trying to think of an answer. Such a thing was nerve-wracking, and almost made her blood boil because she was worrying about two simple things!

"I don't think so," a sudden voice said, her tilting her head sideways to see who it was. "Devotion and love come together."

Rozaria gives the figure a nod, acknowledging his presence. "... you're the werewolf, right?" she wondered, trying to get off the topic. The topic was kind of sensitive for her. She was embarrassed about discussing about it to people. Almost made her turn red just thinking about it.

He nods. "Yeah, I am."

The two stood there in silence, her crimson eyes squeezing shut as she did her best to flush out the many thoughts running through her head. Her thoughts were running wild, making her mind get cramped up, and getting rid of the important things in which she didn't want to get rid of. She couldn't seem to get them out, those meaningless things. But, _love_ wasn't a ridiculous thought… wait. No, it was _devotion._

Frustrated, she focused her gaze on the one known as M-21. "You're here on patrol?"

"No, I was on my way back and heard you talking to yourself," he replies casually. "I could leave you here, if you would prefer to be alone."

Rozaria didn't say anything, though she didn't want to be alone. That gave her time to think, and thinking made her more anxious. She turned around, only to see the werewolf gone. She sighed. Once again, she was left for her mind to leave her dwelling of the difference between two simple words, with powerful meanings.

* * *

She stood on that same rooftop for awhile. Not wanting to move from her position because she knew she was going to leave as soon as the dawn broke. Rozaria hadn't gotten her answer, and was willing to accept that her '_love'_ was just '_devotion'. _ The Eleanor Clan Leader felt like a fool, and idiot who didn't know the difference between to these things, and winded up getting herself carried away with her missguided emotions.

Rozaria pushed her glasses up, a look of shame and sorrow on her face. "There's no difference…." she mumbled, folding her arms as she gazed at the night sky, the stars twinkling.

"No difference between…?" a voice asked. She stiffened.

Rozaria recognized that voice.

The voice in which she wanted to hear, but could never respond to.

She also knew the presence, the presence in which she could never make herself known in.

The Eleanor Clan Leader could hear footsteps coming closer to her, and she grew stiff as he was standing right beside her. Rozaria figured he was right next to her, their shoulders brushing as she stiffened once more, her eyes remaining glued to the horizon, her cheeks growing warm. "Difference between?" he asked once more, his voice getting soft.

Rozaria turned her head toward his direction, her cheeks slightly pink as she went to open her mouth, but soon closed it. Rozaria couldn't even get a word out, and she wanted to kick herself for that. It's just _devotion_. It's just _devotion_, she kept reminding herself, but her heart was saying otherwise.

_It is __**love**__._

* * *

Tao just had to ask the question. He noticed as she felt bothered; because he noticed everything about her. Sure, that may seem freaky, but, in his defense, he was just observing!

Though she always tried to get away from him, he tended to follow her around. He wasn't a stalker, he just wanted to be around her. He couldn't figure out what it was, the hacker just longed to be there _for_ her.

"Difference between?" Tao felt like a broken record right now, but, hey. If he kept pressing, he might just get an answer. There came to a point where he wanted to give up. Giving up meant going against his heart, and his feelings. Even if she didn't feel the same way, he needed to share them.

Rozaria sighed, her breath shuddering as she tried not to look at him in his big, black eyes. The eyes that had a sense of warmth to them. But, she couldn't help herself, she had to answer him! She's a Noble for heaven's sake! Not some… love-struck girl that can't even talk to someone! She killed a werewolf! "Devotion and.." her next words were quiet mumble as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Hoping he heard them, and wouldn't press on.

Yet, a small part of her wanted him to keep asking.

Tao raised an eyebrow as he took a step forward, causing her to take several steps back, yet, he soon followed along with a couple more steps toward her. The hacker hummed, a smile on his face as his eyes scanned the red-head. "What was that?" He didn't just want an answer, he wanted a sign. A sign that she wasn't interested, that way he could give up on the subtle hints he had been dropping.

Apparently, he wasn't good enough at dropping any hints.

The Eleanor Clan Leader turned her head away from him, her pale hand slightly twitching. She wasn't nervous… she just didn't want him to know. '_It's just devotion, Rozaria… it's just devotion. Like what you have with the Lord; you're just devoted,' _she kept reminding herself that, but something within her was telling her otherwise.

_It is __**love.**_

"Devotion and love!" the red-head blurted out, covering her palm over her mouth, regretting the way she said. How in-decent! Rozaria's cheeks flushed pink. "I mean-"

Tao tilted his head, a frown appearing on his face. "The difference between them?" he wondered out loud, tapping his chin. He gazed at her, his gaze thoughtful. "I know the answer," he said in sing-songy tone, folding his arms. His black eyes glinted, a look of playfulness in them.

Rozaria let out a low growl, her eyes narrowing. "Tell me. Is there a difference?" she asked, trying not to sound desperate. To her dismay, it was visible through her tone.

The hacker sighs, shaking his head. "Really? You don't know the answer?" he questioned, his black eyes wide as they stared into her crimson ones.

"Can you…" she started quietly, desperation filling her voice. "tell me?"

A warm look came across his face as he placed both of his hands on each of her shoulders, that way she was looking right at him. "There is a difference," he starts, placing his forehead near hers, his eyes closing. Rozaria's cheeks grew warm as she realized how close the two were. "You were so caught up on seeing the difference between the two, you didn't realize the most important thing." Here, a relaxed look appeared on him.

Rozaria blinked, her crimson eyes widening. "What is it?" she asked, almost going breathless.

Tao's eyes opened, the black orbs he had sparkling. "They go together. You can't have love, without devotion," he states, pulling her into an embrace. His mouth opened, but he soon closed it. Wondering if his feelings were true. Finally, he started to relax. "Rozaria Eleanor… I love you."

The red-head Noble's eyes widened as her arms wrapped around him, her head resting on his shoulder. She grew relaxed in his embrace, feeling secure and safe, not having to worry about anything. It was as if all her troubles were drifting away. "You swept me away, Tao… I love you too."

That was just what the hacker had been wanting to hear. Those four words. Not to mention, he went through exercises with Takeo saying the words, _I love you, Rozaria Eleanor_, over and over. Never mustered up the courage to tell her, because she was too much of a tough read for him. But, here he was, pulling her into an embrace, and sharing his feelings with her.

He will never let her go.

And she, was just fine with that.

* * *

_**Love**_ _comes with __**devotion**__._

_What matters is how you express your __**love**_ _& __**devotion**__._

_When expressing __**devotion**_**, **_you're wanting to be with that person, and show your __**love**_ _to them. _

_The __**Devoted,**_ _& The __**Loved**_


End file.
